Reborn Memories
by VIIIAxelIIIV
Summary: Sora wants the memories to go away, Roxas wants his life back, and Riku doesn't want to lose his best friend again. How will they all win?
1. Finding The Truth

so i thought of this new story randomly one day. actually i sort of had a dream like this somewhat. so no i plagiarized nothing. hope you enjoy. it's set right after KH2. no yaoi..... yet. i actually think i'm going to keep this one clean.

disclaimer: would i really be doing _this_ if i owned them? i don't think so.

* * *

The sweat dripped down his face. He remembered things that didn't happen to him. They weren't his memories. Riku would never hurt him. But they kept returning. No matter what Sora did the dreams still haunted him. The band Riku wore was because of _him_. He tried to escape it, he'd even write down the dreams. But he'd always awake, covered in sweat, screaming the name of the redhead he never knew and the friend he'd never hurt. He hated him for it.

_You can't escape me Sora. I am part of you._

He never told Riku about the dreams, or at least not that they were memories of his nobody. He didn't want Riku to try and help him. Even though the dreams haunted him. The Nobody was apart of him, memories and all.

Sora walked down the beach alone leaving footprints in the sand behind him that would be washed away by the ocean current. He thought about walking. Walking until he was far away from this place, away from his destiny. No one would remember him, he'd be alone.

_I would be with you._

" Get outta my head!!" Sora grasped the sides of his head cursing the Nobody.

_I can't. At least not here._

Not here. Then was there somewhere the Nobody could go.

_The only way for me to leave you is to be reborn._

But how? How could he be reborn without Sora becoming a heartless?

_There is a way._

" Do you know what it is?" Sora didn't care about seeming awkward by talking to himself.

_No._

" Aghh." Sora continued walking down the beach, his hands thrust in his pockets.

_But Riku knows._

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. "Riku." He whispered the name, his eyes wide.

He turned and ran back across the beach toward the hut. He flung the door of the hut open, Riku was sitting drinking some kind of drink.

"Riku!" Sora ran up to the older boy, almost running into him.

" Whoa Sora, what's the hurry?" Riku sat the glass down.

"You know." Sora breathed heavily.

" What exactly do I know?" Riku crossed his arms.

" Riku, where is Roxas body?" Sora pressed a hand against the older boys chest to force him to look Sora in the eye. " I want the truth."

" Roxas? What does Roxas have to do with anything?" Riku's smart assed attitude was staring to piss off Sora.

" Riku tell me now."

" You tell me why you want to know." Riku pushed Sora's hand away.

" Damn it! He wants his body back Riku. He wants his life back, to be reborn."

" Nobodies aren't meant to exist Sora." Riku cocked his head in a taunting way.

" If you won't tell me then I'll go looking for it no matter how long it takes." Sora turned to walk out.

" No Sora. Wait I- I'll tell you. After I beat Roxas, after the fake twilight town. His body is there, in the fake town, in a pod. One like yours. Except, this pod is different. Diz didn't want him tampered with so he put a series of obstacles. Each obstacle contains a lock. You'll have to use the keyblade to get through. But I don't know how to reawaken him, Diz was the only one who did." Riku looked down in defeat.

" Thanks Riku." Sora turned to leave.

" And Sora!" Riku looked up, " be careful."

Sora nodded before he left. " How do we get outta here?"

_ Just keep walking I know a way._

Sora walked a long the beach, until a clouded portal appeared. It was the same that Riku had used when he'd given in to the darkness.

_That's how we get outta here._

" You know sometimes having you around isn't so bad." Sora spoke again to the voice in his head.

_Yeah. _

Suddenly the wielder became sad as the portal engulfed him. The memory of a dying redhead pierced his mind. His green eyes searching deep into Sora's for another pair of eyes that were buried within.

_Axel._

Sora didn't know how but they would find the redhead, for Roxas. And they would try to bring him back. Because now that Sora thought of it, Roxas never had a choice of what he wanted to do. He was forced to become one with Sora. To leave his life.

_We can't live without a heart._

" Then we'll just have to find him one." The darkness cleared into a street. Actually, an alley right off a street.

_Where everything ended._ The voice echoed a sad tone.

_Always so negative are we Roxas?_ Sora thought in response to the Nobody.

Sora walked in the direction the mansion was located. He kept to the side streets, he was trying not to be seen by some of the old friends in the town. He really had too much to worry about right now and didn't feel like getting caught up in conversations about what he'd been doing.

He finally made it to the grass path that led to the ancient house. And the gate was unlocked, as it had been left. Sora worked his way to the basement traveling through dust and cobweb filled hallways that now looked dark and eerie. He felt the darkness when he reached the basement; the beam to the other world was still glowing bright as a star. Sora approached it slowly cautiously stretching out his hand. He touched the beamed and lurched through. He stepped out into a mirror image of the other world. He turned to leave the computer room heading higher into the basement.

_Wrong way._

" I want to see something." Sora walked over to a corner of the next room. There was a concentration of darkness there still swirling as violently as it had been before. Sora walked to it entering Betwixed and Between. This was where the redhead, Axel had faded. Sora didn't know how he remembered but he walked to the exact spot Axel had been lying. A tear ran down his cheek as he remembered the death. Axel had used all of his power to save Sora, no to save Roxas. " He cared about you." Sora thought it was a bit odd talking to himself but every time the thought was swept aside when his other responded.

_I know._

_I wonder where he could be?_ Sora thought to himself.

_The realm of darkness._ Roxas sounded so sure but Sora knew it was only a suggestion.

_We'll look after you get yourself back._

_Okay._ Roxas' tone sounded joyous even if it was just a voice in Sora's head. But no it wasn't just a voice, Roxas was a real person.

_Thanks for thinking that._

Sora left the sorrowful Betwixt and Between and returned to the computer room and continuing through it to the other door. He walked along a slim hallway sleep pods lined the wall. He entered the next room there was a pod the one like he himself had slept in. he approached it, on the front was a large keyhole.

_Showtime._

Sora summoned the key. It felt great to hold in his hands after so long. He pointed toward the lock a great light beaming into the keyhole. The lock clicked as it was opened. The pod's sides began to separate and Sora was engulfed in darkness.

_Careful, something's coming._

Sora stood ready as the white figures appeared in all directions.

" Nobodies I thought they were all gone."

_Remember this world is a computerized replica. Diz could've injected any enemy he wanted to into it._

Sora slashed through the illusions causing them to fade. Another keyhole appeared as he slashed through the head of the last dusk. He unlocked it the same way as the last, and was blinded by a bright light.

When Sora's eyes focused he was surrounded by neoshadows. It sparked another memory, this one Roxas'. Roxas fought back to back with Riku them slashing through the figures like they were smoke. Suddenly the kingdom key left Sora and was replaced by two very familiar keyblades.

_Oathkeeper and Oblivion._

Sora spun the keys the crossed them in an attack stance. He lunged at the heartless the faded like dust. After slashing through the dark being a wall rose up, towering high over the keyblade master. On the wall was another keyhole, presumably the last. A Darkside and a Barrier Master guarded it.

Sora threw the key at the Barrier Master, the key slicing through it almost too easily before returning to his hand much like a boomerang. Sora was quite aware that the hands were the most vulnerable on the Darkside.

_Don't do anything stupid. Remember it's a computer program._

Sora aimed the blade of Oblivion at the face of the giant heartless a beam of light ripped through it. The great shadow fell causing the ground to shake violently.

_Damn._

Sora twisted Oathkeeper before aiming it at the keyhole. The wall fell, once again concealing itself in the ground. The light from the room dissipated and Sora was swallowed in darkness.

He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the pod room. Without standing he looked at the pod, he was disappointed to find it open, but empty.

"Need a hand?" Sora looked up to the hand that was being held out to him.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it. all feedback is appreciated considering i haven't updated in forever. luv u guys! XD


	2. What to do?

Chapter 2 up. i've got a lot of different things I'm Working on. But I'm Trying. Thanks For The Visits on my story Typical, they mean a lot.

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

Riku sighed deeply. He looked out the small window of the shack wondering what to do. He didn't want to lose his best friend again.

"Sora be careful." He sat down an empty glass, he kept telling himself Sora would come back. He looked as far out to where the ocean met the lighter colored sky.

"I'm coming."

~o~

Sora grasped the hand and was hoisted back to his feet.

"Roxas?" Sora looked at the other, who was his complete opposite.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled, his answer short and to the point.

"Wait, won't you fade away now?" Sora felt a bit dizzy.

"Don't you feel it?" Roxas began to walk around Sora who felt oddly weak. "An empty feeling, deep inside you. Like something's missing. You would feel lighter. While I would feel heavier." Roxas stopped and turned to face Sora crossing his arms. "I now contain part of your heart. I am no longer a Nobody. That's part of being reborn, I get part of your heart."

"It'll take some getting used to." Sora felt a bit wobbly so he grasped Roxas' shoulder to keep himself from falling. "Let's go find Axel."

"Sora you're not in-"

"I told you we would find Axel, and we're gonna.

Roxas, instead of arguing further held out a hand to summon a portal. He was shocked when nothing happened.

"You don't belong to the realm of darkness anymore Roxas. " Sora smiled and patted the other on the shoulder.

"Guess not." Roxas let his hand fall back to his side. "So how do we get out of here?"

"And how do we get to the realm of darkness." Especially since I don't belong to it anymore."

Both Sora and Roxas stood back-to-back, arms crossed, and heads tilted to the side. Then simultaneously they both turned and looked at the other. "The King!"

"But how do we get to the king?"

"You're still connected to Donald and Goofy right?" Roxas looked at Sora seriously.

"I guess."

"Well then try summoning them." Roxas backed away from Sora as he shut his eyes breathing deeply and thinking of the small magician and the clumsy knight. Then his friend flashed into his memory. His grey hair, aquamarine eyes, and small smile.

"Sora!" Riku's voice rang through the halls of the mansion.

"Riku!" Sora was surprised to hear his friend.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in Roxas' hands. He was stanced and ready for a fight.

"No Roxas! Riku isn't your enemy. He only did what he did to you to help me." Sora laid a hand firmly on the others shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Roxas sent away the keys in his hand.

The two ran from the basement of the mansion, but they didn't find Riku on the main floor. They discovered the silver haired young man in the White Room.

"Sora." Riku's tone was filled with relief. "Roxas." Riku nodded in the blonde's direction his face very serious.

"Riku." Roxas nodded back and held out a hand for the older man to shake. Riku grasped it firmly before he punched Roxas playfully on the shoulder. His face turned into a smile.

"No hard feelings eh?" Riku asked.

"Nah." Roxas rubbed his arm a bit.

Both Sora and Roxas gasped when they were trapped in a Riku hug, which made it a bit hard for breathing.

"Why're you here Riku?" Sora asked after Riku had let him and Roxas go.

"I had to see that you were alright. I didn't know how unstable Roxas' rebirth was, and I didn't want Kairi and me to lose you again."

"Kairi." Sora hung his head, "I didn't even tell her goodbye."

"Oh and about that she said something like "YOU TELL HIM IF HE EVER GOES ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME AGAIN _I WILL HURT HIM_!" Riku mocked Kairi's pissed off tone perfectly. "And she sent this." Riku reared back and punched Sora on the arm quite hard. Sora lost his balance in his 'drunken' state and was caught by Roxas.

"Thanks." Sora said, "So? Where're we going to find Axel?"

Riku's face became serious again. "The flurry of dancing flames." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I promised him I'd wait for him." Roxas' blue eyes settled on his feet.

"So where do we looked first." Sora looked to Riku, knowing the silver haired man would have an answer.

Riku crossed his arms and looked out of the large windows. "The Realm of Darkness." Riku stated it as if it were a curse.

"The Realm of Darkness? How're we supposed to get there?" Sora took a step forward wobbling a bit Riku turned and caught the brunette before he fell.

"I suggest we see the king."

Sora and Roxas nodded in unison restating there connection to the other.

"Wait how're we supposed o get there?" Sora looked from Roxas to Riku.

"I've got a gummi ship parked above the clock tower." Riku answered. The three of them headed toward the town leaving the mansion behind.

Roxas led, he did know the town better than the others did. He'd lived here for months. Roxas took a shortcut through the Sandlot. He was a little disappointed to see Seifer but thankful Seifer didn't remember him. After all Roxas had lived in the computerized version of the town.

Seifer turned to look at the oncoming group, the same sneer on his face that Roxas remembered.

"You!" Seifer pointed at Sora. "I remember you. You humiliated me. You beat me I dunno how."

"Seifer was off of his game y'know." the boy next to Seifer spoke. Rai was his name. Roxas was glad he was remembering things.

"Bar none." Fuu, the girl on the other side of Seifer spoke, her voice monotone.

"I'll get you back. There's no way you can win a fight unarmed." Seifer glared at each of them.

Sora turned and looked at Riku. He almost burst out laughing. The three of them were the farthest thing from unarmed.

Seifer and his gang all drew their struggle bats taking a stance. Sora, Riku, and Roxas all made eye contact for a moment before summoning their key blades and taking stances of their own.

"What!" Seifer looked at the three astonished at their foreign weapons.

"No fair! Y'know?" Rai looked at Seifer not knowing what to do next.

Seifer dropped his weapon and walked away, not saying anything. Rai and Fuu were close behind him. Roxas sent away his key blades before he couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed the hardest he had in a while, Sora and Riku joining him in his chorus.

"Did you see his face? I've never seen Seifer look so scared in my life."

It was a happy sight. After so long Roxas didn't have to imitate feeling. He could laugh, a genuine laugh. He just wished Axel were here, with a heart of _his own, so they could share this moment. After all, Axel was his first friend._

_After their moment of triumph, Roxas continued to lead the group toward the clock tower._

"_Hey, how about we check on Hayner and the gang?" Sora said as they approached the back alley. He remembered his promise to himself to come back and see them again._

"_They wouldn't remember me. So I guess it's okay." Roxas looked a little disappointed at that._

_Sora led them to the Usual Spot, where Hayner, Pence, and Olette spent most of their time. Sora wasn't sure whether to walk on in, or to knock. He figured knocking would suffice a bit better. When he knocked on the crate he heard Hayner mumble 'We don't want any', Pence opened the curtain._

"_Sora! Hey it's good to see you." Pence held the curtain open for the three of them to enter._

_For a few minutes Sora, Riku, and Roxas were all confused being swept up in hugs and hellos from the Twilight Town gang._

"_So Sora who are your friends?"_

"_Pence, Hayner, Olette, I'd like you to meet Riku, and Roxas." Sora gestured to each in turn._

"_Nice to meet you guys." Pence said a smile on his face. "So what're you doing in Twilight Town?"_

_

* * *

_Sorry where i ended it. if i get some reviews i might continue. _  
_


End file.
